


Once Upon A Time In The Certain Bar

by Weirdxyz



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alleyway Sexy Time, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Attraction, My First Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Sexual Content, Teasing, or rather my poor attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdxyz/pseuds/Weirdxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo was sure that nothing was gonna destroy his peaceful day at work. No fuss, no problems, no fleas... Obviously he has never been more mistaken. Izaya decides to pay a visit to his favorite monster and tease him in rather... suggestive way. But unfortunately for him, Shizu-chan seems to be pretty damn determined to pay him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time In The Certain Bar

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is my very first fic ever. Seriously. So please don't laugh at me xD  
> Also, since it's my first attempt at smut it may suck. Badly. Haha.  
> And be aware of horrible grammar mistakes all over the place.  
> I still hope you will like this little rubbish of mine :)  
> Have fun!  
> Edit: Well, I tried to improve it a bit, haha. I hope it's better now :3 I also changed the rating, because I realized it's actually pretty graphic. Oh well, shame on me.

The evening was rather calm. No annoying drunkards, no fuss, no quarrels. Heiwajima Shizuo was standing behind the counter of the bar he was currently working at, polishing the cup with a piece of cloth. He wasn't paying attention to his surrandings, lost in his thoughts.

 _Yeah, it's calm... I like that..._ He smiled to himself. The bar was nearly empty since it was Thursday. But the following day wouldn't be all nice and easy like that. Shizuo really didn't like his job at the weekends. Lots and lots of people, blabbering about bullshit, telling him their pathetic sob stories. It's all noisy and crowded. But hey, what was he expecting while working as a bartender?

The blond sighed and took another cup to polish it. Shizuo decided that he wouldn't bother himself with thinking about the upcoming weekend and would just enjoy the current peaceful moment.

It really was a nice week. Especially because he didn't see the  _certain_ someone in a while. The flea was nowhere to be found and Shizuo was glad about that. Every day without that goddamn louse was a blessing.

"Hello there, Shizu-chan~!"

_No fucking way..._

Speak of the damn devil. Shizuo looked up to see the said louse sitting on the other side of the counter with that fucking smirk of his. He didn't even see him entering the bar. Goddamn fucker. And he thougth that this day would end up without any complications. Yeah, sure, as if that piece of shit would allow that.

"Izaya," the blond narrowed his eyes and almost growled at the Informant.

"Yup, that's my name," Izaya sent him a cute smile "How is your day at work?"

"Shut up and get the fuck out of here you goddamn flea."

Izaya faked the gasp and covered his mouth in theatrical way. "Oh my, I don't think that your boss would appreciate you saying something like this to your _cus-to-mer_ , Shizu-chan."

Shizuo took the deep breath and lit one of his cigarettes. The advantage of working at the pub. You can smoke whenever you like. But as much as he hated it, he had to admitt that the louse was right. He couldn't just throw him out if he didn't do anything. Also, Shizuo couldn't beat the shit out of him at his workplace. He would be fired immediately. And he couldn't let that happen. Not when Kasuka was so happy about Shizuo finally settling down.

The bartender was doing his best to calm himself. He looked at the flea, who was still smiling at him.

"There are a plenty of other bars around. How about you just go somewhere else, _Izaya-kun_?" he tried to smile and ignore a throbbing vein on his temple.

"So rude of you, Shizu-chan! And to think that I came all the way in here just to see you," Izaya put his elbows on the counter and rested his chin on his hand. "What kind of bartender are you? You still didn't even ask me about my order." Another creepy smile.

Shizuo gritted his teeth. _Breath in... Breath out... Count to ten... Imagine a cute puppy._

"Fine. Just order your goddamn drink and leave."

"Still not really polite, Shizu-chan..."

His temper was on its edge. Another breath in...

" _How can I serve you, sir_?" his voice was dripping with malice and venom, he smiled through gritted teeth and clenched his fists under the counter, before he stubbed his now finished cigarette in the ashtray.

"Much better now," the informant smirked at him. "Give me a blowjob."

...

Shizuo blinked. Twice. And then he snapped. "HUH?!" he slammed both of his hands on the counter, already seeing red. Izaya had to lean back a bit to avoid the collision with the blond's forehead, since he suddenly moved closer.

"A cocktail, Shizu-chan! _Cocktail_!" he laughed and waved his hand. "Oh my, what kind of dirty thoughts had been formed in that tiny brain of yours!" he laughed some more. Shizuo felt a heat invading his face, which didn't escape Izaya's attention. Bastard was indeed having a lot of fun.

"Tch. Shut the fuck up," Shizuo averted his gaze somewhere else. He felt extremely angry and almost equally embarrassed. "Fucking annoying louse..." he murmured under his breath.

"Hmm? Said something, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked with amusement.

"NOT at all..." the blond said as he started preparing ordered cocktail. He took a shot glass and slowly poured Baileys Irish Cream, Kahlua and Amaretto in it. He topped it with whipped cream, and served it in front of Izaya, glaring daggers at him. The flea completely ignored Shizuo's hostile gaze and instead he started to admire the drink in front of him from different angles.

"Eeeh, my, my. I have to admitt that it's surprisingly well made. Looks like Shizu-chan is a pro after all!" he said as he delicately turned the glass with his fingers.

"Whatever, just get over with it and go already," Shizuo answered while folding his arms impatiently, brow twitching.

Izaya chuckled "Sure, sure."

The blond turned his head on the side, his arms still folded. He was perfectly aware of the odd way that this cocktail is supposed to be drank. He wondered why on earth Izaya would order this exact drink, and if he really would drink it in a way it should be done. Nah, probably not. Besides, this was usually ordered by woman, who wanted to impress the guys hitting on them.

Anyway, he stole a glance at Izaya with the corner of his eye. To his horror, he noticed that the flea closed his eyes and leaned down to his drink to lick a droplet running down the glass. Then he ran his tongue over the top of the shot glass, where the cream was placed and licked a little bit of it. Shizuo couldn't help but turn his head fully in Izaya's direction, gaping at the whole action shamelessly. With his eyes still closed, the pest crossed his arms behind his back and took some of the cream into his mouth with his lips, licking them after. Shizuo gulped. _That bastard_. He started to feel hot. He hated that cocktail. It was all too damn suggestive to his likings. Shizuo also hated himself at that moment. Because he was getting turned on. Turned on by waching _Izaya_ , performing marvels with that damn, little pinkish tongue of his. _What the fuck, get yourself together, it's the damn louse_. He was just about to turn his gaze somewhere else when Izaya leaned down and put his lips around the glass sliding it deep into his mouth, devouring almost the whole thing, to the base of it. Then he quickly straightened himself in seat, lifting his head and letting the liquid to go down his throat. A single droplet flowed from his lips all the way down to his neck. Izaya leaned back down and placed shot glass on the counter with mouth, with his hands still behind his back. He opened his eyes slowly and locked his half-lidded gaze with Shizuo's, who was intensively staring at him, with his brows slightly furrowed, face red and lips parted. A smirk found it's way on the raven's face.

"Enjoyed the show, Shizu-chan?" he said in a playful manner, as he put his arms back on the counter, again resting chin on his palm.

Shizuo felt a furious blush spreading across his face as he turned away with the speed of light. His mouth felt dry and his pants were uncomfortable tight, which he noticed just then with a terror.

"W-who would enjoy it, you disgusting fleabag," he answered and lit a cigarette with shaky hands, almost dropping his lighter.

Izaya chuckled "The color of your face says something else, you know?" he said as he gently ran a finger across the surface of the now empty glass.

Shizuo gritted his teeth, as frustration took him over. He was so embarrased that he felt like lifting the damn counter and throwing it at the equally damn louse. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Then he cleared his throat. "Now, as you already had your damn drink, there is an exit," he gestured towards the door.

"Really now, it was my first drink and the night is still young, Shizu-chan," he smiled. "Give me another one of those."

Shizuo looked at him almost terrified. _Oh no, you don't. No way, not again._

The blond cleared his throat once again "Look, there are a plenty of other cocktails, why don't you pick something else?" he looked everywhere but Izaya.

And that cockroach almost pouted "Eeeh, but why? I simply love doing a blowjobs, I mean, _drinking_ them. To the very last droplet..." his smirk was becoming so wide that it was scary. Another wave of heat ran over Shizuo's body. His fist clenched. He was cursing his imagination _so bad_. _That fucking slutty louse..._

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Can't do that one. Out of cream."

"That's obviously a lie, Shizu-chan."

"Really? Too bad you can't prove it then."

Izaya sighed. "Okay then. Sex On The Beach will do." the informant's gaze was piercing and suggestive. _Goddamnit, those fucking red, sparkling eyes..._

"Stop fooling around."

An innocent smile was sent to Shizuo "I can't see your problem. I just simply ordered a drink," he leaned closer and Shizuo took a step back, even if there was the counter between them.

"Fine," he said and started to prepare the drink. The faster he would deal with that louse then better. The blond still couldn't get rid of arousal. He dreamed of a cold shower. It was ridiculous. "Here." The now ready cocktail was placed on the counter.

"Thank you! Cheers!" Izaya winked at him. Fucking _winked_. Then he drank almost half of it at once. "Hmm, good," he slowly ran his tongue over his lips "Shizu-chan really is talented."

"What. Ever. Just hurry up and go," the bartender was trying his best to not think about the way Izaya licked his lips just now. Obviously, he failed. What's with that fucking sexual frustration?! That's true, he didn't get laid in a while. Nobody was brave enough to even approach him in due to his infamous strength. Besides, he himself didn't really want to expand his sexual activity, since he was afraid to hurt his partners in the process. But to be desperate enough to be turned on by _Izaya_? REALLY? Not only it was Izaya but also a _male_. Shizuo wasn't gay, for a fucks sake! At least that was what he thought until now.

He stole a glance at the flea. He was humming something happily while sipping his drink. Slender fingers, decorated with rings, were embracing the already almost empty glass. He brought it to his lips again. In dim light of the pub his long, dark lashes were casting the shadow on his cheeks, which were slightly flushed, probably from the alcohol. The blush was pretty visible, since his skin had a fair, milky color. It also looked really delicate. His raven hair was shiny. Shizuo wondered if it was as smooth in touch as it seemed to be. The blond gulped. Damn, it was undeniable. Izaya was attractive, no matter how shitty his personality was. Shizuo's gaze wandered all over the informant's whole frame. His shoulders were really thin. His silhouette was almost femine. The bartender's eyes stopped at Izaya's slim neck. His collarbones were exposed, since the collar of his shirt was v-shaped. Shizuo felt the strong urge to caress that pale, flawless skin. His breath became faster, along with his hearbeat. Shit, that was going way too far. He lifted his gaze back to Izaya's eyes just to find out that they were locked on his own.

"That's rude to stare so much, Shizu-chan. You make me feel embarrassed," the flea's lips curved into playful smile. "Instead, you could make me another drink," he pointed at the empty glass in front of him.

At this rate, Shizuo was lost. He swallowed hard and didn't even say anything - he just nodded and started to make the drink. _Damn louse. He planned it. All of it_. He was just screwing with Shizuo's mind. And the worst thing about that was that it was actually working.

He placed a brand new Sex On The Beach on the counter, and watched as Izaya took it and this time drank it all in one go. A little stream of liquid escaped the corner of his lips again. The informant placed an empty cup on the counter with quiet thud. "Oh my, silly me. Can you give me a tissue?"

"Yeah..." the blond took one of the tissues from under the counter and handed it to the other. Shizuo felt the shiver ran down his spine as their fingers brushed against each other in the process. He quickly removed his hand and turned his head. He was feeling more and more hot. Izaya wiped away the wettness from his face and neck slowly.

"Okay. Another one, bantender-san!" the raven exclaimed cheerfully.

"I-I think you had enouth already..." _Damn stuttering..._

"I'm afraid you're not the one to judge it, Shizu-chan."

"Look, you already-"

"Shizu-chan," he interrupted. "Who's the customer?" Izaya slowly asked with the playful smirk. Fucking louse. Shizuo felt like running away. As far from that flea as it was possible. With every next damn minute his thoughts were getting more and more weird. And it looked like that fucker wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"...Fine. But I'm not dragging your drunk ass out of here later. Another Se... A-another one of these?" he pointed at the empty glass.

Izaya seemed to wonder for a secound. "Hmm... Nah. Maybe enough of that _Sex_." he said with great emphasis at the sex part. "Let's get to the point." he leaned closer to the counter and locked his russet eyes with Shizuo's mocha ones and said in low voice, almost whispering: "Give me _The Screaming Orgasm._.."

The bartender's eyes went wide as those words traveled straight to his groin. He almost gasped from the intensity of the sensation. _You damn louse, I could give you such a screaming orgasm you would fucking forget what your damn name is..._

Wait, what?

Did he _really_ just think that?

It was really getting worse and worse. Shizuo felt like burning. He had to struggle with the urge to grab the other and sink his face in that neck, bite those collarbones, kiss those lips... _Damnit, damnit, damnit. Fuck! It's Izaya for the fuck's sake, The Flea, the louse, the blood sucker, the damn parasite! Pull. Yourself. Together._ He shook his head rapidly and forced himself to look at Izaya. The informant was waching the other with great amusement plastered on his features, obviously having the time of his life. The smirk was never leaving his lips.

"I'm on it..." Shizuo mumbled and proceeded with pouring the liquids to another glass. The task was extremely difficult, since he could feel this piercing gaze on him while the whole time. His face felt hot, his hands were sweating, _hell_ , he was sweating _in general_.

"Everything is okay, Shizu-chan?" The blond literally jumped and almost spilled the whole drink at the sound of Izaya's voice - mocking tone filled with pure joy. "Your face is really red."

"I'm fine. Mind your own damn business," he said and it required a lot of effort to not stammer. "Here. Drink it and get your fucking ass out of here." He placed another shot on the counter and turned his back to Izaya. It wasn't really safe, he could expect to be stabbed at any moment, but hell, he prefered that than... waching the flea drinking... dipping those lips in his drink... then licking up the remainings of that white liquid from them... _Ugh! Damn!_

With his back still turned to Izaya, he lit another cigarette. His hands were shaking, so he decided to just hold the cancer stick in his mouth. _Alright. The flea will finish his damn drink and go away. That's it. Over. It will be all peaceful again. Yeah. He's just a louse. He might be attractive but he's still the louse._ Shizuo decided that once he's back home after that miserable shift, he would just jerk off to some porn. With chicks. Hot chicks. Female chicks. Yeah, female. Not louses. Chicks. _Definitely._

He heard the glass being placed on the counter. The flea finished his drink. _Finally..._

"Shizuo."

After hearing his name, _his actual name_ , not that stupid nickname, he almost flinched. He turned around in order to ask what that louse wants from him now. But when he faced the other, something happened. And it happened _fast_. Izaya quickly snapped his cigarette out of his mouth. Then, he tugged at his bow tie, really hard, pulling him down, and then he forcefully smashed their lips together. Shizuo stiffened, his eyes went wide, his heart stopped beating for a second. He felt those warm, velvet lips slowly moving against his own, tasting like alcohol and something sweet. The pest's eyes were half-lidded and locked with his widened ones. Just before Shizuo could somehow react, Izaya's lips were gone and he was already moving away. Then he stood up from his seat and sent Shizuo his most charming smile. "Well, thank you for that lovely evening. I had a lot of fun," he winked at him and threw some bills at the counter. After that, he just simply turned around and left, leaving the completely petrified blond behind.

Shizuo just stood there, staring at the doors that closed after Izaya. His heart started to beat furiously. He realized that he wasn't breathing for the while by now so he inhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he touched his lips, that were still heated from the haste kiss. For a moment he wondered what in the ever loving fuck had just happened. But no matter how he looked at it the conclusion was the same - the flea _kissed_ him. On the lips.

Another wave of heat and arousal struck him. That fucker had kissed him and left. The bartender felt himself grinning. _Oh no, you don't, Izaya-kun~ Not after all of that teasing for the whole the time, making me all turned on and shit. You're not getting away that easily._

"IZAAAYAAA-KUUUN, NOT SO FAST, GO BACK IN HERE YOU BASTARD!" he screamed and stormed out of the bar. The blond ran out on the street and looked around just to notice the glimpse of that damn fur trimmed jacket disappearing in one of the alleyways. Oh, he's so ripping it off. Soon. He followed his prey in sprint. "HERE COMES YOUR DAMN SCREAMING ORGASM, YOU LOUSE!" Shizuo's roar echoed in the streets of Ikebukuro. A loud chuckle could be heard from afar. The blond changed his mind. He will not jerk off today. At least not all by himself.

* * *

 

"HERE COMES YOUR DAMN _SCREAMING ORGASM,_ YOU LOUSE!"

Izaya could't help but chuckle at that one out loud. _Did he really just scream that?_

Seriously, didn't he realize that the streets are full of people and with how loud Shizuo's voice is, it was quite impossible to not hear it? But hey, that's the protozoan for you.

With another chuckle Izaya dashed to turn into another alleyway.

Really now, that was just too much fun. If only Izaya had realized it earlier, that teasing his monster in this kind of manner would be so effective, he would try it _ages_ ago. Every expression he received from Shizu-chan was just too hilarious. Starting from how helpless he was without the possibility of beating Izaya to the pulp at his workplace and ending at how he was struggling to hide his obvious arousal. But the real cherry on the cake was the face Shizuo had made when Izaya...

The informant frowned while still running. That's right. To be honest, he didn't really plan that one. He just... felt a sudden urge to do it. And he just did it. Izaya face-palmed inwardly. What has gotten into him to actually... _kiss_ Shizu-chan? The original plan was to just tease him a little, nothing too extreme, since this day was tiring and full of boring requests from his clients. So Izaya didn't intend to make the blond chase after him all around the city, like he usually did, because he was simply too tired for it.

But there he was, being chased by the blond all around the city, like he usually did. Because Izaya _kissed_ him. Out of blue. Just like that. He knew it perfectly well that he crossed the line with this one. But the most irritating thing was that he actually wasn't thinking before doing so. And _that_ was so not like him at all.

What caused him to do it? Was that because the alcohol? That was true, he actually drank a few drinks in a pretty short period of time, but Izaya was not the type to be getting drunk so easily. But on the other hand he didn't eat this much today, and even a fool knew it that drinking with your stomach empty was not really a good idea. Especially when you are rather tired after the whole day of work. And Izaya was just a human, maybe a god-like, but still a human. So he was pretty much aware of the fact that those drinks affected him, from the very first moment he stood up from the counter. It was just that kind of a feeling when you are drinking and drinking and not getting drunk, but once you stand up, you start to feel the effects.

And those effects started to hit him with the every other step he took while running, since the alcohol was now spreading fast through his body as he was adding more movements. His legs were not that cooperative anymore and his vision was getting a little bit blurry by now.

"Shit!" Izaya cursed under his breath as he stumbled over the curb. But fortunatelly he didn't fall over. That was not good. He really needed to lose Shizu-chan soon, because at this rate, as much as he hated to admitt it, he didn't stand a chance against that monster.

He turned into some narrow street quickly and stopped to caught his breath. Shizu-chan's screams seemed to be quite far so he was now able to rest for a moment. Izaya inhaled deeply and propped himself agaist the building wall.

His mind was still occupied with this one thought. _Why_ he did it? Could he really blame it all for the alcohol? Izaya closed his eyes and sighed. _Well, not really..._ He was not a type to be in denial. The informant was simply too smart for it. He knew it exactly that the blond's reactions gave him not only the amusement but also the excitement. Sexual, that was. The way Shizuo kept staring at him, admiring his features, with such a intense gaze, this time filled with something else than only a pure rage... Those mocha colored eyes, with dilated pupils, not leaving his body... It made him feel uncomfortable, if not _hot_. Izaya was not even entirely sure anymore if he was actually lying when he said that it made him feel embarrassed. He was not sure if the blush that he felt on his cheeks was caused by the alcohol only as well.

Also, that kiss... The raven couldn't deny it, that his hearbeat skyrocketed with the moment his lips touched the monster's ones. The combination of their close proximity and Shizuo's light scent of cologne and cigarettes almost made him feel lightheaded. Well, not almost. He indeed felt lightheaded. And he was really glad that he was able to break the kiss just in time, so the blond didn't have a chance to react. Heh, Izaya would be probably dead by now if he did.

Talking about being killed by the blond... Izaya suddenly remembered that he is still being chased by Shizu-chan.

The raven closed his eyes and tried to listen to the city sounds. It was quiet. No monsters screaming.

 _Did I lose him...?_ He thought to himself as he carefully peeked out from his hideout alleyway into the main street. And then he froze.

There he was. Shizu-chan. Rapidly looking around.

As quickly as possible, Izaya withdrew back into his safety zone, but _goddammit all_ , it looked like it was too late, since immediately the loud, deep voice roared:

" _Izaya-kuuuun_ , where do you think you're going?"

 _'Well, shit'_ was all Izaya thought when he started running again. The task was rather difficult since his legs were even more wobbly by now, and to be completely honest, the raven had began to worry about his own well being. _Really now, am I going to be killed because I decided to test Shizu-chan's sex drive? From all of the different reasons? That's just hilarious._

The alleyway was really narrow, but at least it was not a dead end. Izaya knew that there was the way out - all he needed to do was to turn left and _voila_! The main street was awaiting him there, and then he could just blend with the crowd.

That would be his plan if Shizu-chan wouldn't have decided to ruin it, like he always does.

Suddenly, a vending machine flew past the informant and it stuck in the exit of the alleyway, successfully blocking the raven's only way out.

"Fuck!" Izaya actually cursed out loud, and _that_ was really a rare sight. He could just jump over the damn thing but unfortunatelly, in his current drunken state, parkour was definitely out of question. So it seemed like the encounter was the only way.

In split of a second Izaya's switchblade was already in his hand. He turned around to face The Fortissimo Of Ikebukuro and their eyes met.

Shizuo was panting heavily while approaching him. The blond's gaze was locked with Izaya's, and he was grinning from ear to ear. But that grin was different from the usual. It was more... predatory. Not filled with annoyance like it usually was.

"Found 'ya," Shizuo said as he was slowly walking in Izaya's direction. "Now you won't escape me," he added after a second.

Izaya could feel the cold sweat appearing on his forehead. But he still kept his smirk in place.

"Really now, Shizu-chan. It amazes me to no end how you always manage to track me down. How so? Can you somehow detect me by the scent, like the _monster_ you are?" the raven asked while pointing his blade at the other.

"Yeah, actually something like that," the blond said, the grin never leaving his face.

Izaya blinked at this one, but decided to not dwell on it any further. "Oh, well, as much as I would love to play some more with you, I would prefer to head back home for now. I already had my fun with you for today. So, would you kindly let me go?" he said instead and narrowed his eyes. Not really because he was angry or something. His gaze was pretty much unfocused and Izaya was just trying to see better.

"That's rather selfish of you, _Izaya-kun._ You're saying you had your fun, but you see... _I'm_ not having enough yet." Shizuo was getting closer and closer.

The informant felt himself backing away until his back hit the wall behind him. "Oh, but don't you think it's quite foolish of you to leave your workplace like that? You should probably go back, before they fire you. You don't want to lose your precious job, ne?" Izaya knew that manipulating Shizu-chan never worked but he tried anyway.

"I don't give a flying fuck about it now. Not when I have you here, without the way out. Leaving such a opportunity and simply going back? Tch, like it would ever happen."

_Oh, figures... He actually have a point in here..._

"Now, let's play a little, Izaya-kun," Shizuo added with that dangerous smile and rushed at him.

Izaya didn't have a place to move around, with the wall behind his back, so the only thing he could do was to defend himself with his beloved switchblade. He striked with it, aiming for the blond's chest, or face maybe, he wasn't sure since his vision was almost doubled. But his wrist, in which he was holding the knife, was suddenly caught by Shizuo's strong hand. Izaya hissed in pain from the hard grip and unwillingly let go of his weapon so it fell on the ground somewhere around their feet. The blond's free hand went to grab the informant's other wrist, and when both of Izaya's arms were captured, Shizuo slammed them againts the wall, from both sides of the raven's head, trapping him between the cold surface behind him and heated body of the bartender's.

Izaya shut his eyes from the impact. _Okay, that's not funny, not funny at all. Not anymore._ He really needed to do something, and to do it _fast_. Because if he wouldn't, he would really die in here. It was the first time that Shizu-chan had such a advantage over him. And Izaya didn't like it. Not even in the slightest bit. _If I will actually survive it, I swear, I'm never drinking again._

The informant opened his eyes and looked at the monster in front of him. He was really close. Like, _really_.

 _This. Is. Not. Good._ Now, the threat of death was not the only thing that was worring him. Izaya knew his body and he knew how the alcohol affected him. Every time he was drinking, he was getting clingy, flirtatious and sensitive in touch. Well, also that was probably the reason why he kissed Shizu-chan in the first place. And now, that the said Shizu-chan was _this_ close, the informant felt his heart skipping a beat and the sudden rush of blood invaded his face. _You moron, it's not the time and place to be getting turned on by a close proximity. He's here to kill you, remember?_ He scolded himself inwardly.

Izaya quickly tried to count his options. His hands were useless. A headbutt was out of question, the raven didn't want his skull to be crushed, no thank you. A kick then.

In the very same moment Izaya tried to move his leg in order to kick the blond, Shizuo suddenly moved even _closer_ , literally pressing Izaya against the wall with his whole body weight, immobilizing him completely.

The raven felt like he was burning. They were definitely too close. Their faces were just inches away. He could feel the blond's hot breath on his skin. But of course, Izaya being Izaya, stayed as calm as possible, with his usual smirk still placed on his lips, even if his situation was currently absolutely hopeless.

"Ahaha, well, well Shizu-chan, congratulations! Now you can finally kill me, like you always wanted. Isn't that great? You have the opportunity to not only became even more monstrous, but also a _murderer_. Go on, have your fun." That was Izaya's last chance. He was hoping to affect Shizuo's conscience and prevent him from taking his life. But what the blond said after that, literally startled him.

"Kill you? I don't remember saying anything about killing you today," Shizuo lifted an eyebrow but was still grinning. "Actually, I was having kind of different... plans."

Izaya was puzzled. His smirk dropped. "Huh?" That was all he managed to say. Now, that he thought about it, while the whole chase there was no 'I'll fucking kill you' or 'I'm gonna rip you to pieces' or even 'I'm going to beat the shit out of you'. Nope, none of those. Instead, the blond was yelling things like 'Wait you little shit' or 'Come back in here so we can have some fun' or...

 _'HERE COMES YOUR DAMN_ SCREAMING ORGASM _, YOU LOUSE!'_

 _Oh god._ And that was when the realization hit him. Izaya's eyes widened. _He couldn't possibly mean it like... that?!_ But that was the Shizu-chan he was talking about, and Shizu-chan hardly ever uses the metaphors nor anything indirect in particular...

The informant looked in Shizuo's eyes once again. The blond's pupils were still dilated, just like when he was checking the raven out, back it the pub. His grin was still there as well. The bartender's whole expression was just screaming. But it was not dripping with malice and hatred like always. Instead, it was more like... lustful.

A hot blood rushed to the informant's face once again. Hiding his emotions was now becoming really difficult. But somehow he still managed to smirk.

"Oh, and you just thought that... _raping_ me would be a great idea? Really now, hahaha..." Izaya chuckled nervously. The word 'rape' left his lips weakly. His heart was hammering against his ribcage by now. He was pretty damn sure that the other could hear it.

Shizuo's evil grin was replaced with equally evil _smirk_. A smirk that would be more familiar with Izaya's features.

"Heh... You look pretty surprised. But you shouldn't be complaining, now should you? After openly tempting me... and even _kissing_ me. Oh, and by the way..." Shizuo leaned down slowly and nuzzled his face into Izaya's neck, near his ear, nibbling at it gently with his teeth.

The informant could't help but let out a weak yelp. The sensation of brute's mouth so close to his sensitive skin was too much. Especially when he was affected by the alcohol that was intensifying the whole feeling. Even his legs felt weak.

"...heh. It's not a rape as long as you want it, isn't it, _Izaya-kun_...?" Shizuo whispered to the raven's ear, making him shudder.

"W-who would want that, with the monster like you." _Damn stuttering..._

"Hah! ' _The color of your face says something else, you know_?'" The blond's smirk got even wider. He looked really proud of himself, quoting the exact same words Izaya said to him while he was teasing Shizuo with the Blowjob shot.

Really now, when on Earth did their roles reverse? How did that even happen so now it's Shizu-chan who is having fun with him? _Goddamn unpredictable protozoan_.

He was not the same Shizu-chan Izaya saw in that bar, teasing him. Oh no, definitely not. The one here was not so endearingly embarrassed, red faced and easy to read. The one here was not averting his gaze everytime their eyes met. Not at all.

The one here was _devouring_ him with his eyes only. The one here was _dripping_ with confidence and dominance. The Shizu-chan in front of him was _the predator_ and it was Izaya, who was his prey.

All of that made the young informant slightly uncomfortable. Yeah, just a little bit. The raven was dealing with a rollercaster of the emotionts by now. Fear. Exicitiment. Curiousity. Arousal.

But what surprised Izaya the most, was that there wasn't any sign of disgust.

Shizuo leaning down once more brought Izaya back to reality. He took a large breath in when he felt the blond's lips touching the nape of his neck. Izaya tried to move his head to make the bartender stop. But then Shizuo brougth both of Izaya's wrists just above his head, grabbing them with one hand. He used his now free palm to take a fistful of informant's hair, forcing his head to stay lifted. Then he simply continued to leave the track of feathery delicate kisses along his neck - from the ear to his colarbone. The raven felt the strong waves of shivers running down his spine with everytime those lips were brushing against his sensitive flesh. He didn't want to admitt it, but it felt pretty damn _good_.

"Ugh..." Izaya started to breath heavily. Shizuo kept kissing and sucking, and the raven was pretty sure that his whole neck was already covered with hickeys by now. "Ahhh..." he couldn't hold in the loud moan when he felt that Shizuo started to lick at his skin.

Upon hearing Izaya's moans, the blond groaned in satisfaction. The vibration of Shizuo's muffled voice made the intormant shudder violently and then he felt himself tilting his head to give the blond some more access. Izaya wouldn't deny it anymore. He wanted _more_.

When Shizuo noticed that the other is not moving his head anymore but instead he is alowing him to kiss his neck, he moved his hand from Izaya's hair and sneaked it under the informant's jacket, gently caressing his side.

It was killing him. Izaya was already becoming a mess. He _craved_ for more touch. He simply closed his eyes and started to lose himself in pleasure. When Shizuo began to play with the hem of his shirt and lifted it a little, the raven whimpered again. The feeling of the blond's fingers caressing his bare skin under his shirt, along with the bartender's mouth occupying his neck was like the ultimate combo. If Shizuo wasn't holding him in place, Izaya was sure that his legs would gave in. When that beast's fingertips gently brushed against one of the informant's nipples, a sudden wave of pleasure and heat struck him so hard that he froze and took a deep breath in. His reaction was so strong that Shizuo stopped kissing his neck and leaned back, to look at his face, probably worried that he hurt him somehow. When Izaya felt him leaving his neck he slowly opened his eyes and locked his half-lidded gaze with the blond's hungry one. His stare was so intense that it made him feel even more hot. Shizuo was simply devouring him with his eyes. Izaya was aware how he probably looked like at that moment. He was a mess, with parted lips, breathing heavily, his eyes were teary - and Shizu-chan looked like he really was enjoying that view. Still startled by Izaya's sudden reaction, Shizuo experimentaly squeezed informant's nipple again. In response, the raven closed his eyes again and arched his back slightly with a quiet sob.

"Shit... You're just too much... So hot..." Shizuo said between pants before he leaned down and harshly pressed his mouth against Izaya's. The raven's eyes snapped open for a second but they slowly closed again when he felt blond's lips moving against his own. He returned the kiss almost immediately, moaning into it every time Shizuo pressed his nipple. The bartender slowly licked on Izaya's lower lip in unspoken question for the entrance. Without the second thought, the informant patred his lips some more, allowing Shizuo's tongue to slip inside. This kiss was not even close to the one at the pub. The one over the counter of the bar was just barely a peck. The kiss they shared now was loaded with passion. The battle for dominance. Full of bites. It was sloppy, hungry, hot and rushed. They parted away for a moment to even their ragged breathing. Their eyes were closed, their foreheads were touching, noses brushing and the heated huffs of their breaths were ghosting against their parted lips as they were both panting with need.

"Shizu-chan, let go of my hands..." Izaya broke the silence in a weak, quiet voice, only barely above the whisper, as he still didn't recollect himself fully after their kiss.

"Huh? No..." the blond muttered his objection and leaned back a bit to take a look at Izaya's flushed face.

But the raven shoot him a glare that was filled with impatience and demand. "Shizuo... I said _let go_... Do you really think that... I'm going to run away... _now_...?" his utterance was punctuated with gasps. Izaya's expression was dead serious.

Shizuo visibly flinched at the sound of his real name, and then he hesitantly let go of the raven's wrists. At the very same moment his hands were freed up, Izaya buried his fingers in blond, messy hair and smashed their lips together again, pressing his body closer to the other's. Shizuo's response was instant. He immediately deepened the kiss once again and started to roam both of his hands over Izaya's whole frame.

The blond's touch was _intoxicating_. By now, Izaya was almost shaking with raw need. He wanted more. He wanted to be _closer_.

 _Oh, fuck it_. And with that thought in mind, he lifted one of his legs to wrap it around Shizuo's hips, closing the distance between them even more in the process. They both moaned when their clothed erections brushed against each other. It was just then, when Izaya realized how _painfuly hard_ he was. But it seemed like Shizu-chan was no different. The informant could feel it through the blond's pants.

"Fuck... So good..." Shizuo whispered agains other's lips and then he grabbed both of Izaya's thighs and lifted him up without any effort. He placed himself between informant's legs, pressing him even further into the wall. The raven instantly wrapped both of his legs around the blond's waist. Shizuo lifted him a bit higher, so now Izaya's chest was at the bartender's face level. He kept holding him up with one hand under the raven's butt and he used the other to lift the informant's shirt all the way up to his neck. Then he attacked Izaya's nipples with his mouth, kissing, licking and sucking at them.

"Oh, _shit_ , Shizuo!" he almost screamed, closing his eyes shut and he gripped at the blond's hair so hard that his knuckles paled. That was overwhelming. He felt like he was about to come, from something as simple as nipple play. He had no idea where Shizuo learned any of this, but he indeed was _good_.

When Shizuo left his nipples, Izaya was almost thankful, because he really began to worry that he would embarrass himself by cumming into his boxers. But when the blond lowered him to the point that their hips were at the equall level, he knew that now it was even more possible. He could feel Shizuo's hands cupping his butt, holding him firmly. Then, the bartender again buried his face into Izaya's neck, sucking at his skin and he started to slightly move his hips, creating a delicious friction against their crotches. Again, a loud moans escaped both of their lips. Izaya buried his nails into the blond's shoulders. That felt just amazing. He run his fingers through the golden hair and pressed Shizuo's head closer to his neck. His monster started to suck at his neck even harder, but everytime it started to hurt, he would lick and kiss the spot after, almost driving Izaya insane. It was so good. Without even knowing when, Izaya started to rock his hips as well, matching his movements with Shizuo's. They were grinding againts each other with one hell of a passion. Izaya was nearly melting as the friction between them was sending the sparks of delightful pleasure down his spine. They were both panting heavily, their hot breaths brushing over their heated skin. It was bad. The raven could feel that he was getting dangerously _close_. At this rate, he really would cum.

"S-Shizu-chan... you- ahhh... need to stop it..."

The blond stopped, startled by the incredibly sultry tone of the raven's voice. One look at Izaya's face and it seemed like Shizuo understood what the other meant by that. The informant was glad that he did, because he really didn't feel like explaining that he was about to cum from not even a half minute of a dry fuck.

"I see..." Shizuo answered in low whisper. "In that case... sorry about that."

"H-huh?"

It was all Izaya managed to say before the blond simply ripped his jeans in half, along with his boxers, exposing his throbbing erection and leaving him in nothing but his shirt and jacket. And the remains of his pants, hanging loosely from his calfs. He shivered when the cold air hit his inflamed, bare skin.

"What the _fuck_ , Shizuo?!"

"Like I said, sorry..." the blond muttered with a grin as he slowly took Izaya's leaking arousal in his warm hand and squeezed it slightly, enforcing the pleasured cry out of Izaya's parted mouth in the process.

"Aahhh..." the raven was sure that he had never forgot about something as fast as he forgot about his jeans being destroyed. Shizuo was slowly pumping him up and down while smearing Izaya's precum all over the sensitive head with his thumb. By now, the informant was feeling utterly faint. His entire body was flooded with feverish shivers, the flutter in the pit of his abdomen suddenly grew stronger. Only the wall behind his back was preventing him from sliding of Shizuo. Those delicate, but direct touches were driving Izaya over the edge. And then, he felt Shizuo's fingers being swiftly, but mildly pressed against his lips, parting them. As if on cue, Izaya opened his mouth slightly and his tongue was met with three digits that slipped inside.

"Suck," the blond commanded and Izaya simply obeyed. There was no turning back now. Anyway, as much as he hated to admitt it, he wanted it. He craved for it. He welcomed Shizuo's fingers with the encircling movements of his tongue. Then, he closed his lips on them and sucked. He kept his gaze locked with the blond's, watching as he groaned from the sensation of Izaya's lips embracing his fingers. After a few seconds, Shizuo took them out, deciding that they were coated just enough and pressed them against the ravens entrance, slowly shoving one inside.

Izaya hissed from the odd sensation but the unpleasant feeling was quickly covered up as Shizuo continued to pump him slightly. He was now moaning loudly from the combination of faint pain and overwhelming pleasure. The air around them was filled with heavy breaths and quiet moans by now. A few moments later, one finger became two and Izaya got used to being fingered. The pain was gone and its disappearance left only the bliss in its wake. At the moment Shizuo added a third finger Izaya nearly shrieked, as the sudden pleasure took him over.

"Oh God, THERE..." the informant panted, digging his nails so hard into Shizuo's shoulders that he winced slightly.

The blond stopped for a second, rather confused, but then he slowly repeated his previous action, again making Izaya squirm. "Heh, looks like I found your good spot," he grinned and brushed the same place over and over again with his fingers, causing the other to cry in pleasure. "Shit... I think I might actually like you a bit when you're like that..."

"S-Shut the hell up- haa- just- ahh- hurry up you protozoan..." Izaya shoot him a glare filled with lust, impatience and slight annoyance from his cocky comments. Shizuo just smirked as he pulled his fingers out with a quiet 'pop' sound. Then he leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Izaya's lips, as he was working with the zipper of his pants. One of the blond's hands was still caressing the raven's erection, and for a second Izaya thought it must be pretty hard to kiss him as he was moaning almost all the time. But he couldn't help it. To be honest, he was never even once _that_ turned on in his _entire life_.

When Izaya felt the tip of something hot and hard pressing against his entrance he went rigid. Shizuo slowly windrawed from the kiss and looked straight into the russet eyes, his expression not playful anymore. It was serious and worried.

"Tell me if it hurts. Immediately. I'll stop."

Izaya only nodded. Then Shizuo slowly lowered him and started to enter. A sudden wave of pain struck the raven. His breath hitched and he tightened the grip of his legs around Shizuo's waist, his fingernails once again digging deep into the blond's flesh. Izaya buried his face in the crook of Shizuo's neck and bit the insides of his cheeks so hard, that the copper taste of blood lingered on his tongue. There was no point in denying it. Shizu-chan was _big_. And the word 'big' was probably- no, _definitelly,_ a huge understatement.

"You okay?" Shizuo asked with a shaky voice. Izaya nodded slowly again, but then he remembered that the blond couldn't see his face.

"Y-Yeah, go on..."

And Shizuo went on, buring himself deeper and deeper into Izaya's flesh. The raven could feel the blond's fingers digging hard into his narrow hips, most certainly leaving the bruises in their wake.

" _God damn it_ , Izaya... You're so fucking _tight_... And as much as I... Ugh... Love it, you need to relax a little..." the blond said between the uneven breaths.

 _Easier said than done, you're not the one with the god-only-knows-how-many-inches-big cock penetrating your ass..._ Izaya thought, but was too much of a mess to be able to spell so many words out loud.

Even thought, he tried to relax. This time he was the one to place the kiss on Shizu-chan's lips, in order to distract himself from the pain of his insides being stretched out. And as soon as the blond returned the kiss, tenderly caressing his lips, nibbing them softly and then leisurely dragging his tongue over them - it helped. Izaya quickly felt himself melting from the merger between affectionate kisses and the feeling of Shizuo being inside him.

The very same moment Shizuo went all in, he brushed againts Izaya's prostate, making the raven to completely forget that there was _any_ kind of pain before. He broke the kiss instantly and moaned loudly.

"Oh god, Shizu _ohh_ -..." a few tears of pleasure gathered in the corners of his eyes before they streamed down his face slowly. "More... Move..."

And Shizuo did. He started to slide himself in and out, everytime brushing against that one, particular spot, hidden in Izaya's body, making him a screaming, squirming and crying mess. The pressure building inside him was becoming nearly unbearable. His whole frame was trembling with anticipation for the upcoming release.

"Oh fuck-! _Faster_..." the informant commanded weakly. At this rate he wasn't even embarrassed that he was currently pleading for his enemy to fuck him harder. In his present state, he couldn't even remember what date was today. He was far too gone. The only thing that mattered now was Shizuo and _Shizuo only_. His touch, his presence, his closeness. Every cell within Izaya's body was inflamed, _burning_ with the delight that was growing stronger and stronger with each thrust inflicted by the movements of the other's hips. The raven's mewls, whimpers and moans were increasing in their volume with every next second. His face was twisted in pleasure, his brows knitted together, his mouth agape, his eyes shut tightly as the tension in the pit of his stomach was becoming overpowering. His shaky hands found their way back into the mop of the golden hair and he let his fingers slide through the blond strands, before his nails scraped hard across Shizuo's scalp all the way down to the back of the blond's neck, leaving the bloody tracks on his skin. The raven clung even closer to the other as he tightened the hold of his legs around the blond, burying Shizuo even _deeper_ within his heated flesh, in search for more of that ecstatic friction.

"Shit... _Izaya_... you're just... too fucking _hot_..." the bartender growled as he leaned in and busied himself with Izaya's neck ones more, this time being rough, biting and sucking hard on his skin. Both of the blond's palms squeezed at the informant's cheeks firmly and he moved him up and down, ramming into him with greater force, increasing the pace.

The blond went faster. And harder. He was panting heavily while plunging into Izaya. They were both moaning by now, getting closer and closer to their release. The rhythmic pace of Shizuo's movements was becoming more and more frantic, uneven and _wild_ instead. Izaya's body was flaring, suffused with the burning passion, the heat, the need, the _maddening_ tension, that was still growing and growing and taking him over, still expanding, almost ready to explode within him. He was melting in pleasure, trembling, his blood was rushing through his veins, his heartbeat was quickening rapidly - he was _so close_. He grabbed a fistfull of the blond hair and pushed Shizuo's head away from his neck. He catched the glimpse of the blond's dark, dark eyes with pupils so dilated that the warm, brown color of Shizuo's irises was almost nonexistent, before he pulled him into the crashing, desperate, intense kiss. It was overwhelming, all of it. Shizuo's close proximity, their lips pressed together, their bodies merged into one, the friction...

And then it was there. This prickling sensation, this ecstatic tingling in his lower half. Just when Izaya felt his release nearing, suddenly one of Shizuo's hands grabbed his throbbing erection and started to pump it hard, matching the rapid movements of his fist with those of his hips. And that was absolutely too much.

"S-Shizu-cha _an_ -..." Izaya whimpered Shizuo's nick name weakly before his mouth fell open in soundless scream, his body went compeletely rigid and the sudden eruption of breathtaking, overflowing delight washed over him, his abdomen exploded with the blissful, rapturous pleasure and he was cumming hard, arching his back, the squirts of his release dirtyng them both. Izaya was literally seeing stars, and was not able to distinguish the up from the down, as the waves of hot, convulsing ecstasy took over him.

Shizuo followed shortly after, with a loud, almost animalistic growl. His grip on Izaya's hips tightened even more and the raven could feel Shizuo's length pulsate deep inside him as the blond was filling him with his hot, fluid release while he dealt with his own powerful climax.

They were both breathing heavily, leaning against each other for support, enjoying their afterglow. After what seemed like eternity, Shizuo slowly pulled out of Izaya and zipped his patns back. Then he gently placed the almost lifeless informant on the ground and seated himself next to him, leaning against the wall just like the raven. Izaya's whole body felt like it was made from jelly - it was boneless and deprived of strength. His mind was still blank, his brain high on endorphins as he was slowly coming out of his glee.

They were sitting next to ech other, shoulders brushing and both trying to catch their breaths with their eyes closed. A long silence followed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So..." Shizuo was the one to break the moment of awkwardness, but was cut of by Izaya abruptly.

"Please, _please_ , shut up..."

"Uh... okay."

The raven felt like he was on fire. Now, that it was over, the reality of what the fuck had just happened was preoccupying his mind. The informant hid his face in his hands and sighed loudly, almost shaking from the humiliation. Well, at least his jacket was long enough to cover his bare ass. Even thought, he still looked ridiculous. _And I was even begging for more... Oh god, please, somebody kill me..._ He really felt like dying. Izaya wished he could sink into the ground and become one with the earth.

"Shizu-chan, you can kill me now. You have my permission. Go ahead. I won't be even mad," the informant muttered through his hands.

"Well, I think I know how you feel... But... It was good, I guess...?"

 _Good? Good my ass, that was amazing._ And that was the worst part.

"Let's just forget that it ever happened, ne?" Izaya said instead.

"Huh? Like _hell_ I would forget about something like _that_!" Shizuo sounded indignant.

The informant lifted his head suddenly and sent a death glare to the blond. "Then what? Are you planning to treat me the same way you always do, throwing vending machines and other ridiculously heavy projectiles at me, screaming 'Drop dead already, you louse' while having the memory of fucking me _senseless_ against the wall of some dirty alleyway in your mind? Seriously?"

Shizuo seemed to wonder about it for a second. "Hmm... I guess not..." he scratched the back of his head. "Maybe we could just... you know... try to _not_ kill each other every time we spot the other, or something... just saying..."

Izaya's eyes widened. "Are you implying that we should... reconcile with each other?"

When Shizuo nodded the raven snorted. _Really now..._

"Ha... haha.. ahahahaha!" Izaya couldn't help but laugh out loud.

The blond's eyes narrowed. "Oi. I'm being serious here, you know? Quit laughing."

The raven waved his hand "Ah, sorry, sorry... It's just too hilarious, haha!" he wiped away the tear of laughter from the corner of his eye.

"What's so hilarious, you damn pest? Jeez, annoying," Shizuo was truly offended which made Izaya want to laugh even more.

"I mean, look at this. After all of those years of pure hatred, it seems that all we needed was a one good fuck and _voila_! Now we're in a good terms? Don't you think that it's amusing?"

"Tch, just shut up," the blond said flatly and lit on of his cigarettes.

"Smoking after sex? Really now, Shizu-chan. So cliche," Izaya smirked at him. He finally felt more like himself.

"I thought I told you to shut up. You're definitely less annoying when you're screaming my name over and over again, and beg me to-"

"Shizu-chan, I think it's your turn to shut it." the raven barked, feeling his confidence leaving him again.

"Heh... Sure, sure," Shizuo said as he puffed out a cloud of smoke. Now it was him who was smirking. "You know what? You're pretty cute when you're frustrated like that."

Izaya decided to completely ignore this remark, along with the blush that appeared on his face.

"Whatever. And now, as it looks like we've became _friends_ , would you kindly help me to get back at my place? I'm having difficulties with moving around, since some brute just fucked me _roughly_ and now I'm sore."

"Oi. You were the one _pleading_ for me to go faster, you louse," Shizuo threw away his now finished cigarette. "Besides, who's fault do you think it is? Any of this wouldn't have happened if you weren't acting so slutty back at my work place."

"Slutty? Pardon me. I was being merely flirtatious, if anything," Izaya faked a pout. "And it's not my fault that you fell for it that easily, Shizu-chan." the raven winked at him.

"Nah, nevermind it," Shizuo uttered offhandedly, stood up and lifted the other up effortlessly. Princess style.

"O-Oi, what the-!" Izaya tried to protest, but his limbs indeed were sore and useless.

"What? I'm supposed to help you get back home, right?" the blond looked rather surprised by the raven's sudden reaction. "Do you want me to carry you to the nearest cab or straight to your place?"

"The cab! Jesus Christ, you dumb protozoan, don't carry me like that! At least give me the piggyback or something!" Izaya was visibly annoyed.

"Huh? But that's not fun. In that way I wouldn't be able to see your cute, frustrated face," Shizuo replied with a wide grin.

"Wha-! You _goddamn_ idiot, quit it already!"

"Heh, cute."

"Ugh! For the love of god, _don't_ call me cute!"

"Sure, sure."

And so they walked away. Izaya's frustrated voice and Shizuo's hearty laugh could be still heard, even long after they left an alleyway that was blocked with the vending machine from one side.

 

~~FIN~~


End file.
